The present invention relates to a yarn cutting device in a twister.
When a plurality of yarns are twisted together in a twisting frame, even if one of them is broken, an abnormally twisted yarn is taken up. In order to avoid this undesirable situation, it has been proposed to cut the abnormally twisted yarn on the winding side simultaneously with the yarn breakage as described above. This method, however, causes such as inconvenience that an end portion of yarn produced by the yarn breakage or the cutting twines itself round a spindle or the like of the twisting frame.